Life and Death
by Angel2
Summary: Wow. This fic finally made it to ffnet. Well, I'm not too good at summaries.. but this is a fic set about 12 years into the future... Well, if I told you the plot it would ruin the entire fic.... So just read and find out k? Taiora. As always, please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

"Life and Death" by Angel

Omg...wow. This was my first digimon fic people... This thing is *really* old... Almost like... 2 years old... I just never got around to posting it on ffnet.. so here I am...posting it... ^-^ Hope you guys like it... For some it might bring back painful memories...along with some, more happy ones... lol right... ^-^

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon or the characters…blah, blah, blah. Just don't sue me ok? J Now onto the fic! J

"Life and Death" 

by: Angel

It was horrible. Blood everywhere. People screaming…others dying…sirens going, police radios talking away…I was among them…and so was my best friend.

"Taichi-chan!" I called, screaming over all the noise.

It was the worst subway crash ever. We were on our way to Odiaba to visit our friends. Then the subway train crashed into an un-constructed area and slammed into a wall.

Blood slowly seeped out of my head. I was bruised up badly. I think I sprained my ankle too, so I started to limp. I was taken away from Taichi to get medical attention. But there were people in worse shape than I was so they pushed me to the side and told me I would have to wait.

I wandered away from the ambulances and walked back to the subway car to search for Taichi.

I walked inside. There were people moaning for help, others crawling to the door. It was horrible! I began to cry.

"Taichi-chan," I said sobbing, not able to contain my anguish for all those dying people out there.

"Sora-chan…" I heard a voice say, weakly

Blinded by my tears, I barely saw his hand come out from underneath the bench.

"Taichi-chan! Are you okay?" I ask between sobs.

He was under a lot of rubble. I saw the half caved in bench that was crushing him.

"Sora help me…I can barely feel my legs…"

I couldn't begin to imagine what kind of pain he was in… 

"Hang on Taichi…I'll help you"

I began to furiously remove all the rubble from the bench. Then I saw his face. It was bruised and bleeding…as was my own.

"Taichi!"

Miraculously, I pulled him out from under the crushed bench. I sat him up.

"Stay here…I'll go get some help," I said, standing up.

"Wait…" he said panting heavily.

He caught his breath.

"Sora…Sora…don't go…"

I sat back down. He held my hands. I looked at them… I saw the way they were intertwined…

"I wanted to ask you something when we got to Odaiba and when we were with our friends…but…" he breathed heavily. "I don't think…"  
"Taichi…don't talk like that…"

He smiled a bit.

"I'm serious, Taichi-chan. You baka…" I said with a slight smile at the end of my statement.

"Jeez…no need for insults Sora-chan…" he said with that sly smile of his.

I couldn't help but smile at that. I could never stay mad with him long…

"As I was saying, I think now would be as good as time as any to…"

He paused.

"What is it Taichi?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Sora-chan…will you marry me?"

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Taichi was asking me to marry him? I looked into his eyes and knew that he was sincere. And I knew with all my heart that I loved him, and was sincere with my love.

"Hai, Taichi-chan" I responded smiling.

I had tears in my eyes as I watched him struggle to get the ring out of his pocket. Finally he gave up.

"I'll give it to you later," he said with a smile.

"Okay," I said, smiling back at him.

He leaned forward and kissed me. And as we kissed, it felt as if the world was standing still just for us. And among all the wreckage and the dying, a love began…a new life…

When we parted, I gave him a smile and a huge hug. I got on my knees. 

"I'll be right back. Stay here"

I kissed him again.

"Suki da Taichi-chan"

He smiled.

"Suki da Sora-chan"

I got up and went in search for help.

**********

"Help! Help me please! Somebody please help!" I cried.

Two men came running towards me.

"What is it Miss?

"My friend needs medical attention immediately…he says that he can barely feel his legs"

"Where is he?"

"In that subway car. I managed to get him out from underneath a crushed bench"

He turned to the other man.

"Get a stretcher, some splints, and some more men. Hurry!"

"Hai!"

The other ran away.

"Take me to him"

**********

I brought him to Taichi.

"Here he is"

The other man returned with two men and supplies.

"Ready, let's lift him…one…two…three…lift!"

They put him on the stretcher.

"Taichi-chan I brought these men to help you"

"Arigato Sora-chan" 

"Taichi…I will always be here…right by your side…"

"Arigato…I will always be with you…forever…"

He closed his eyes.

"He's unconscious" said the man.

"Do you think he has volimic shock?"

"Don't know. We got to get him to a hospital right away"

I was confused…All the medical talk was making my head spinny…or maybe I was going to faint? _No not again…_ Dizzily, I followed them.

**********

Shakily, I picked up the phone. I stuck in my calling card and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Can I speak to Yamato please?" I said, trying not to sound like myself.

"Sure hold on please"

Little Takeru…he's not so little anymore. I sighed as I tried to remember how old he was. 20…20 years old. Jyou was the oldest-28. Koushiro-24, Yamato, Taichi, Mimi and I were 26.

"Moshi moshi? Moshi moshi? MOSHI MOSHI!"

I finally realized that Yamato was on the phone.

"Hello? Yamato?"

"Sora! How are you doing? You sound so close. Are you in Odaiba?"

I suddenly burst into tears.

"Oh god Yamato…"

"Sora what's wrong?"

"There's been an accident…"

"Oh my god! Are you guys okay?"

I began to cry harder.

"Where are you guys?"

"Odaiba Mercy Hospital," I managed to say between sobs.

"Are you hurt?"

"Not too bad…demo…"

"What is it?"

"Yamato…Taichi…Taichi's in a coma"

"A coma?"

"Hai…"

I slowly began to stop crying.

"Please get over here…I need someone…"

"Sure Sora. We're all on our way. We'll be there in 5 minutes"

"Okay"

"Bye Sora"

"Bye Yamato"

I hung up the phone. I hugged myself and walked towards a bench. Suddenly I began to feel dizzy and light-headed… _No…please…not again…_

"Nurse! I'm going to faint!" I called out.

I fell into unconsciousness.

**********

When I came around, I was lying on a bench. The nurse looked over me.

"Are you alright?"

"Hai, I think so," I said sitting up.

"Sora!" cried Yamato and the others, running towards me.

They crowded around me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just a little dizzy spell. That's all"

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" asked the nurse.

"Hai. Arigato"

The nurse left.

"Have you had these often?" asked Jyou.

"What…dizzy spells?" I said, looking up at him.

I thought back.

"Yeah…yeah. Now that I think about it… And this weird feeling when I wake up in the morning… I think it's just stress…"

I looked at him. He looked deep in thought.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I think that…"

"Excuse me…Miss Takenouchi? Would you come with me for a moment?"

I got up and went with him.

"Gomen…he has lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion. Luckily, we have enough of his blood type to transfuse. However, I need a volunteer to transfuse in case we run out"

"I'll be more than happy to volunteer"

"Come with me, then" 

I nodded.

"You guys stay here. I'll be right back"

**********

I returned to the others 5 minutes later. That's when they noticed how bad of shape I was in.

"Sora what happened to you guys?"

"We were in the subway and I guess the driver took a wrong turn and we went into a construction zone and slammed into a wall. I was thrown against the doors and Taichi was caught under a bench…"

I paused and sat down.

"People were screaming and dying…yet I managed to survive…"

I looked to the floor.

"Yet among all the dying a new life began…"

I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together and put my forehead against them.

"…my new life, with Taichi…" I said quietly.

"Oh my god Sora!" Mimi shrieked. 

She came over to me and gave me a huge hug. I looked at her and smiled. The others looked confused.

"You guys…Sora's getting married!" she said, excitedly.

"Sora?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Congratulations!" they all said.

"So come on…tell me what happened" said Mimi, sitting down next to me.

"Well I had just found Taichi and we were sitting there and suddenly he told me he wanted to ask me something. Then he just asked me. I knew just the way to answer…" I said blushing.

"Miss Takenouchi? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I looked at Yamato. He got up.

"Sure"

He took my hint and followed me.

"What is it doctor? Is there something wrong with Taichi? Does he need my blood?"

"No we don't need your blood. Besides, you can't transfuse anyway"

I was confused. Was there something wrong with me?

"Why? What is it? What's wrong with me?"

"Well, Miss Takenouchi, I am proud to announce that you are carrying a child"

~To Be Continued~

HAHAHAHAHAHA… The inevitable cliff-hanger!! Well…I guess your gonna have to sit around and wait for part 2!(Not that you actually are going to sit around and wait for part 2… I just like to imagine…) Gomen, minna-san! 


	2. "tragedy"

Life and Death

"Tragedy"

By: Angel

Disclaimer:

*sigh* Do I really have to do this again? Everybody _KNOWS_ who Digimon belongs to…you've read the same stupid disclaimer in _EVERY SINGLE_ fanfic that you've read already. Honestly, do you need to be reminded that Digimon belongs to someone else? 'Cause if you do, I think you should go to the website and just be amazed when you find out _again_ that it belongs to someone else. Wow…I feel refreshed…

Just…don't sue me okay? 

Enough of that…now on to the fic! J

Life and Death -- "Tragedy"

By: Angel

I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"E…Excuse me?" I managed to say, stuttering.

"You're pregnant"

"Pregnant…" I breathed, walking back into Yamato.

"Congratulations," he said, walking away.

I froze. I couldn't believe it! I was pregnant…me! I couldn't move. When I realized who the father of my child was, I burst into tears.

"Sora…Sora are you okay?"

"Oh god…" I managed to say.

"Don't worry…there's nothing to be ashamed of…"

I turned to face him.

"Oh no Yamato…I'm not ashamed…It's just…It's just…"

I buried my face into his chest and sobbed.

"He'd be so happy…" I said, my voice muffled by his shirt.

I looked up at him.

"Will you come with me to see him?"  
"Of course"

He held my hand. We walked to the door. I was afraid of what I would see. I let Yamato's hand go and opened the door. I gasped in horror when I saw all of the tubes and machines attached to him. My hand went to my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

Yamato held my hand again.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked me, gently.

"I…I…I can't…" I began.

I ran away from the room. The others saw me run away. They all stood up and watched me run.

**********

When I came back, I decided to see him.

"Will you guys come with me?" I asked, looking at the floor.

"Sure Sora. We all want to see him too" said Jyou.

I smiled a bit.

"Arigato"

Mimi held my hand.

"We'll all go…together," she said.

We walked towards the door. I took a deep breath and opened it. We walked inside. Everyone was silent. The beeping of the heart monitor was heard by all. The ventilator made weird sucking noises. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Is anyone going to say something to him?" I asked, quietly.

Jyou stepped forward.

"Taichi-san…arigato for everything. Thanks for making me braver!" he said with a smile.

Takeru went next.

"Hey Taichi-san…Thanks for always saving my @$$ in Digiworld. You're a great leader…"

Koushiro went after him.

"Taichi-san thanks for being a prodigious leader and friend. I don't think I'll ever forget you"

Mimi stepped forward.

"Taichi-san thanks for caring about me. You're the nicest guy I know"

Yamato went to Taichi's side.

"Taichi-san…I just want you to know, you're the greatest friend I ever had and I know we fought and I said mean things to you…I just hope you know I never meant any of it. And I'm sorry for calling you names and punching you that day…well, you know what I'm talking about…arigato for saving Takeru so many times in the Digiworld…I appreciate you very much…"

He had tears rolling down his face.

"One more thing…If you don't make it…I plan on keeping that promise I made to you that day…demo…please don't make me have to keep it…"

Finally it was my turn. I went to his side. I looked at his face, all beat up…tubes going into his nose…the paleness of his skin…I couldn't help but let the tears roll down my cheeks. I touched his cheeks that would normally blush at my touch…I held his hand…which would normally grasp mine… 

I finally got the strength to say something.

"Taichi-chan…don't go, we all need you. I need you…because…we're going to get married and I need you because…because…because…"

I glanced at my friends. This would come as a shock for all of them…especially Mimi…

"…Because I'm pregnant…"

I smiled with tears in my eyes.

"Can you believe it? We're gonna have a baby…"

I began to cry harder. I couldn't stop myself as I realized the truth of what was going to happen. I couldn't tell myself anymore that everything was going to be okay…cause it wasn't going to be…

"Demo…you're not going to be there when our child is born…" I said sobbing.

I paused and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I have to think positive, ne? Gomen, I just can't keep telling myself that everything is okay and nothing bad is going to happen cause I'm in a little bubble protected from the world. But that's not true...because here I am, and the world as I know it is falling apart around me…and there's nothing I can do about it."

I looked at the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"Gomen, Taichi-chan, Gomen…."

I leaned over and kissed him. The tears rolled down my cheeks again.

"Suki da Taichi" I whispered.

I closed my eyes and put my forehead on his hand.

"Suki da Taichi-chan…Suki da…" I said slowly, crying.

Suddenly, Yamato came and put his hands on my shoulders.

"He's gone…" 

~To Be Continued~

(Dun, dun, dun…)

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffhanger! Why did it end so soon you ask? Well I thought that it should end like that. Well…guess you're going to have to sit around and wait for part 3. _:::Many sighs are heard from the readers:::_ Gomen, minna-san! (You don't have to sit around and wait for part 3 cause I know you aren't going to…again, I just like to imagine…) See yas! ^-^


	3. "The Sorrow of Death"

Life and Death

"The Sorrow of Death"

By: Angel

Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this every time I want to write a story? This is so annoying! I hate disclaimers..a lot... Well, you all know the drill, Digimon belongs to Toei Animation…(need I go on?)

Life and Death

"The Sorrow of Death"

By: Angel

I looked up at the heart monitor and heard the monotone of the flat-line. I shook my head.

"No…No…"I said between sobs. 

I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs so the whole world could feel my pain…but I didn't.

"Taichi-chan!" I cried out, instead.

Yamato gathered me into his arms and I cried like I had never cried before. I had lost my best friend in the whole wide world. He was gone…

The nurses came in and began to remove the tubes and stuff off of him. I knew they weren't going to try to revive him because the doctor told me before there was no way for him to make it. I looked at Taichi one last time, and whispered:

"Suki da Taichi-chan…"

Yamato took me outside and sat me down on a bench. I couldn't stop crying. Yamato hugged me and kissed my head.

"Sora everything's gonna be okay…"

I shook my head.

"No…No it's not going to be okay…"

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"A half hour ago I found out I was pregnant. Pregnant, with Taichi's baby! But now he's gone…What the hell am I going to do? I don't know where to go…or what to do…"

I buried my face in my hands.

"You need to call your mom and Mrs. Kamiya, and tell them what happened"

I looked up at him again.

"How am I gonna tell Mrs. Kamiya and Hikari that your son and brother died? How am I going to tell his _mother _that her son got me pregnant? How am I going to tell my own mother that I'm pregnant? God!" I said furiously, again burying my face in my hands.

He put his arm around me.

"I'll come with you. I'm here to help you Sora. I'll help you think up something to say"

I looked up at him and gave him the best smile I could muster up-which still wasn't too great. I hugged him.

"Domo arigato…for caring"

**********

Shakily I picked up the phone, stuck in the phone card, and dialed the number. 

"Hello?"

"Hikari? Is that you?"

"Oh hi Sora! What's up?" she said in her cheery voice.

"Nothing much…"

"Did Taichi do it yet?"

"What? Propose?"

"Yeah. He did?!"

"Hai"

"Wow! Congratulations! We get to be sisters for real now!"

I was going to start to cry again. The tears welled up in my eyes.

"Hikari can you put your mom on the phone"

"Sure…is something wrong Sora? You don't sound good…hold on okay?"

I looked at Yamato.

"I can't do this…I can't…"

"Hello? Sora are you there?"

"Mrs. Kamiya? I just like you to know that I'm okay and Taichi proposed…"

"Congratulations!"

"…but um…there's been an accident…"

"An accident? What kind of accident?"

"Well Taichi…Taichi…is no longer alive…"

She screamed.

"Oh my God!"

I tried to calm her down.

"Please Mrs. Kamiya…calm down…please…"

"I'm coming straight down there…CLICK"

I hung up the phone. I began to sob again. Yamato hugged me again.

"Don't cry Sora…"

"I can't stop…I can't…"

He took me over to a bench and sat me down. Mimi came over to me and hugged me.

"Sora…come on Sora don't cry…" she said.

"Why did he have to die? I was in the same subway car…why couldn't of been me?" I said between sobs.

Mimi held me in her arms.

"Yamato, call Sora's mom"

"Why…why…why…?"

"Sora…" she began.

"If only I had gotten help sooner…"

"Sora no! Listen to me"  
She looked me in the eyes.

"This isn't your fault. None of this was your fault, do you understand me?"

I nodded slowly. She sat up straighter and I laid down on the benches with my head on her lap. She rubbed my head and slowly I slid into unconsciousness…

**********

"Hey Sora!"

The little girl turned around.

"Hi Taichi!"

"Ready for soccer tonight?"

"Yeah. Can't wait. See ya tonight!"

"Sora!"  
"Yeah Taichi?" answered the pre-teen girl.

"um…nothing…nevermind!" the pre-teen boy said, quickly.

"If you follow that map, it'll lead straight to a headache!"

"I can read it just fine and that's what counts"

"Sora? Sora, speak to me!"

"Over here Taichi!"

"Alright we're out!"

"I'd thought I'd never see you again"

"I realized I was acting just like my mom"

"And it was your love that helped me digivolve Sora"

"I'm glad"

"I felt something…I guess it was your love shining through"

"NOBODY LOVES ME! NOBODY CARES!"

"We care Sora!"

"I AM NEVER TO BE LOVED…NOBODY COULD EVER LOVE ME!"

"No Sora! I LOVE YOU!"

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a long time now…and…well…"

"What is it Taichi?"

"Um…Sora…would you wanna…um…do you wanna…um…"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah…"

"I'd thought you'd never ask"

"Sora do you want to live with me?"  
"As in share an apartment?"  
"Yeah"

"Sure…I'd love to"

"Sora…Sora…don't go…I wanted to ask you something when we got to Odaiba and when we were with our friends…but…I don't think…"  
"Taichi…don't talk like that…"

"I'm serious, Taichi-chan. You baka…"

"Jeez…no need for insults Sora-chan…"

"As I was saying, I think now would be as good as time as any to…"

"What is it Taichi?" 

"Sora-chan…will you marry me?"

"Hai, Taichi-chan"

"I'm sorry, but Taichi's in a coma…I don't think there's any chance for him to make it…"

"Sora, he's gone…"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP…"

"NOOOOOOOO! TAICHI-CHAN!"

**********

I woke up with a start. Mimi put her arm around me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so"  
"You looked so peaceful…have a good dream?"

"Sort of"

"Miss Takenouchi?"

"Yes?" I said standing up, and walking to him.

"We found this in his pocket"

"The ring…"

The doctor handed me the small black box. He went away. I stood by myself staring at the box. I knew that as soon as I opened it, I would begin to cry…but I had to open it…

Slowly I opened the box. There before me was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in all my life.

"Oh my God…It's beautiful…Taichi-chan…It's beautiful…"

I fell to my knees crying. 

"Sora!" I heard Hikari say my name.

"Hikari…" I sobbed.

She kneeled next to me.

"Are you okay Sora-chan?"

I managed to nod. I looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, and I am sure that she was crying very much before she got here.

"Did you see this?" I asked her with tears in my eyes.

"No…he…Taichi never-Oh my God!"

She took the box from me.

"I knew he was going to buy you a ring, but jeez…I never expected something like this…it's gorgeous!"

"I know…" I said softly.

"I'm going to see Taichi…I'll be back…" she said, starting to cry.

I put my arm around her and put my forehead against hers.

"We're gonna make it through this…okay sis?"

She nodded, wiping her tears away.

"Okay sis…"

And with that she left me. I stood up and held the ring close to my heart. I sat back down on the bench.

"Look at this" I said, handing Mimi the small, velvet black box.

"Oh my God…" she breathed. "It's beautiful"

I began to sob once more. Yamato came to my side and sat down next to me.

"Come here" he whispered.

I moved closer and he gathered me into his arms.

"Everything's going to be okay…"

I closed my eyes and soon my unconsciousness took over.

**********

It was raining. A light drizzle. I stood there, staring out into the distance. A mother, a father, and a daughter stood there-huddled under an umbrella. The mother-crying uncontrollably, the father-trying to comfort her, and the daughter-beginning to silently weep over the loss.

An unnoticeably pregnant woman stood, hair rustling in the wind, staring at the freshly dug earth before her, silently weeping as she stared through blurry eyes at 26 years of friendship and love that she was forced to give up due to untimely death. 

The brown haired woman stood weeping over the loss. The red-haired and blue-haired guys stood on either side of her trying their best to console her without showing their own emotions.

I was also among them-the mourners. I too was mourning the loss, although I dared not show it. Just to spite me, a tear silently rolled down my cheek. Because of the rain falling on my cheeks, my face held no proof that I was indeed crying. I angrily wiped the tear away.

The priest went on about life and death…and I listened furiously. 

"The Lord giveth and the lord taketh…From dust you came and as dust you shall return…" he continued.

I couldn't stand anymore of this. _When was this torture going to end?!_ I wondered angrily. _Why do I have to stand here and watch as my dearest friends suffer over the loss of our dearest friend? _

As if on cue, one by one the family and friends dropped flowers on the fresh grave.

The reddish-haired woman fled from the graveyard. I watched as she ran away. I was about to go after her, when suddenly someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Oniichan…this is the time when we need each other the most…please don't go…"

"You're right…" I mumbled, walking with him towards the others.

Everyone sat in silence sipping at their drinks. The others began talking about something…but I wasn't listening. There was only one thing on my mind-Sora.

What if she turned suicidal?_ No! Sora would _never _do that!_ I scolded myself. But lately Sora was getting worse…First with the accident, then the pregnancy, and now Taichi's death…Pretty soon Sora was going to explode and who knows how she'll deal with it. Suicide was definitely an option…

_No! Sora would _never_! Especially not since she's carrying a child…_

"Oniichan? Are you okay?"

I snapped back into reality. I didn't notice that I was standing up.

"Uh…yeah…just thinking about Sora-chan. We should all be together…that includes Sora. She probably feels so alone…I'm gonna go look for her…"

"Oniichan…"

"Gomen…" I muttered and left the café.

**********

There she was, right where I knew she would be, at the tree.

That tree was very special to her. It was at that tree, which they sat under, that Taichi had enough guts to _finally_ ask Sora out. It was under that same tree that Taichi and Sora shared their first _real_ kiss. It was on that tree that Taichi and Sora carved their names. You're probably wondering why I know so much about this tree. I would never hear the end of it from Taichi. Now I would miss him go on about his relationship with Sora…

I walked over to the sobbing red-haired girl dressed in black. She immediately knew it was me.

"Yamato-san…please leave me alone…"

Ya…ma…to…san? She never calls me Yamato-san…

"Sora-chan are you okay?"

Silence. She said nothing. 

"Sora-chan…this is a time where we need each other the most. Come on, come back with me to the others. We should all talk…"

She turned around furiously.

"I don't long to speak, I long to _die_!"

She fell to her knees sobbing.

"Oh God…Sora…"

I crouched down in front of her.

"Sora…"

She looked to the floor.

"Sora come on…cheer up"

I lifted her face. She threw herself on me (not in a perverted way…err hem!), and sobbed. I held her. Slowly, I stood up and took her to a bench and sat her down.

"Sora-chan…we're all worried about you. I just want you to know that we care about you. Don't be afraid of us Sora, we want you to feel better about all of this"

"I know…Arigato…I just want to be alone for a little while…"

She stood up and began to walk away. I stood up.

"Mante Sora-chan…"

She turned around to face me.

"Hai?"

"Listen…if you ever need someone or you have no one else to turn to or no where else to go, you can _always_ come to me. I'll always be here for you Sora-chan…"

She smiled a bit.

"Yama-chan…you're so sweet"

She kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I watched as she disappeared from view.

"Sora-chan please don't do anything stupid…"

_Taichi_, I thought looking up at the heavens, _You see, I'm keeping my promise…Baka, I told you not to have to make me keep it…_

I put my hands in my pockets and walked away from the tree.

**********

"Sora-chan, are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Hai" I assured them for the millionth time. "Hikari is going to stay with me for a while"

I saw the concerned look on their faces.

"Guys…don't worry…I'm okay…I'm gonna be just fine, you'll see…"

I said my good-byes and got in Hikari's car. We began to drive away.

"Hikari?"

"Hai?"

"Can you take me somewhere before we return to Highton?" 

"Sure. Where?"

"The pier…you know…with the lighthouse and the cliff"

"Sure sis…anything"

In 10 minutes we were there. I got out of the car and walked to the cliff. I stood there staring at the slowly setting sun, and realized something.

We've come a long way since our first visit to the Digiworld. We've all grown up and now we're just trying to live our lives to the fullest. Poor Taichi never got to live his life through…It was cut short. No he didn't die fighting Evil Digimon as Taichi-san the Digi-Destined bearing the Crest of Courage… Instead he died as Taichi-chan--the cute, fun-loving, big-haired, goggle-wearing friend we've all come to know and love…

As I stood there watching the sun setting under the horizon, I sighed and inhaled deeply. _Life is good… _I thought exhaling. _It feels so good to be alive…_

~THE END!~

....or is it? ^-^

Did you like it, did you like it?????? I hope so! This took me _forever_ to write! I started on January 27, 2000. Okay, I lied... I didn't write it two years ago... I wrote it a year and a half ago... -_- You know, I never actually thought of publishing it…hmm…I guess my fans are glad I did. Errr....um if I have fans that is... -_-'


End file.
